Et si les rôles s'inversaient ?
by MlleGanou
Summary: Comme l’indique le titre, les rôles s’inversent ! C’est Sano qui doit se déguiser en fille pour conquérir son idole Mizuki ! Gros délire en perspective !


Titre : Et si les rôles s'inversaient ?

Auteur: MlleGanou

Spoilers : Aucun.

Situation de l'action : Irréel total.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Parmi eux appartienne uniquement à la super mangaka qui les a inventer.

Résumé : Comme l'indique le titre, les rôles s'inversent ! C'est Sano qui doit se déguiser pour conquérir son idole Mizuki ! Mizuki est un des grands espoirs féminin du lycée St Blossom qui est collé à l'université de Berkeley. Quand à Sano, il vient de Salt Lake City une des régions les plus froides d'Amérique ! Quand Nakatsu lui annonce que son idole est dans son lycée, il décide de s'y inscrire ! Seul hic : les dortoirs des hommes sont complet et un logement a l'extérieur serai trop cher … Seule solution : Se déguiser en fille !

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre I : Une arrivée remarquée.

Le soleil brillait joyeusement au dessus de l'université de Berkeley. Il faut dire que le temps est rarement pluvieux au dessus de la Californie. Depuis le début de l'année, un air joyeux avait pris les étudiants. En effet, le lycée tout proche du campus avait été rénové pendant l'été et avait permis d'apporter un peu plus de sang jeune et motivé sur le campus. Il y avait également plus d'animation et bien entendu plus de drague tout groupe scolaire confondu.

Notre histoire débute un jour bien particulier. En effet, Halloween vient juste de passer avec son lot de farces et attrapes, tournées avec des déguisements les plus fou les uns que les autres.

Mais concentrons-nous sur le stade où le club athlétisme n'est pas fini pour tout le monde.

Julia : Mizukiiiiiii !!!

Mizuki tourna la tête brusquement vers la voix féminine qui l'appelait dans un mouvement rapide de sa longue queue de cheval. Avec sa concentration naturelle, proche de zéro à cet instant précis, elle ne fit pas attention au pied de la haie qui était à moitié sur la piste et la prit dans ses jambes fines, se ramassant élégamment la figure.

Julia était partagée entre éclater de rire et entre se taper le front pour accentuer la bourde de Mizuki. Finalement, elle se décida à faire les deux en même temps. Complètement morte de rire, elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille aux yeux bridés et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Julia : Tu n'as pas entendu mon cri pour te prévenir.

Mizuki esquissa une grimace en frottant son genou légèrement éraflé.

Mizuki : Je crois que je l'ai que trop bien entendu …Je pensais que ton appel était urgent.

Julia : Prévenir ma meilleur amie d'ouvrir ses yeux parce qu'une haie était pas rangée ce n'est pas urgent ?

Elles se regardèrent un instant en silence puis elles éclatèrent de rire. Julia, après s'être calmée, observa les égratignures de son amie.

Julia : Il faudrait qu'on aille voir Uméda pour qu'il te désinfecte ça …Quand je pense que l'on ne peut même pas avoir de médicaments dans nos chambres. Le week-end faut qu'on aille voir les directeurs de dortoirs et on se fait draguer vu qu'on doit traverser toooout le campus parce que Hibari est absente un week-end sur deux vu qu'elle va s'éclater chez ses cousines à L.A. Comment on a pu la nommé c dingue !

Mizuki : ()' C'est pour cela qu'elle avait mis dans ses conditions pour accepter ce poste que il y ait toujours une troisième année dans notre dortoirs.

Julia : (--') Si tu le dis… Bon je t'emmène chez Uméda !

Mizuki : Je vous suis mon colonel !

Julia : Général c'est encore mieux .

Ellse éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie du lycée mixte St Blossom. Tout d'abord, les jeunes filles passèrent par les vestiaires pour que Mizuki puisse se changer.

Mizuki : Tu sais je peux me désinfecter sous la douche avec du savon, c'est tout aussi efficace.

Julia : (ruminant dans son coin) … Et si c'était arrivé la nuit hein ! Les profs de sport ont rien c'est inadmissible ! (Entendant la fin de la phrase de Mizuki) Pardon ? Tu m'as parlé ?

Mizuki en voyant la tête de son amie devina qu'elle devrait aller obligatoirement aller à l'infirmerie sinon elle lui déclarerait la troisième guerre mondiale. Elle passa rapidement sous la douche pour éviter les commentaires d' Uméda sur sa senteur naturellement 100 sueur biologique. Elle était entrain de serrer les dents à cause du savon qui lui piquait les genoux lorsque Julia lui demanda.

Julia : Comment ça se fait que tu étais seule sur le terrain ? Y avait plus personne du club.

Mizuki : Justement. Il y avait pas club athlé' aujourd'hui. Le prof était en stage avec l'équipe masculine. Du coup pour pas prendre de retard ni trop me rouiller, j'ai fait l'entraînement toute seule…Faut avouer aussi qu'avec Halloween et la quantité de bonbon que j'ai ingurgité, j'ai dû prendre 3 kilos !

Julia : M'en parle pas …Attends un peu …En clair tu me dis que c'est toi qui as mal rangé la haie ?

Mizuki : Héhé …Chui découverte…

Julia : T'a de la chance d'être sous la douche sinon je t'aurai fait la prise du sushi sur la boite d'allumettes !

Mizuki : Héhé…

Elle s'était décidée à sortir de sa tour d'eau. Elle enfila son uniforme de St Blossom (Je le change par rapport au manga !!!). Elle se regarda rapidement dans le miroir. Ses longs cheveux couraient jusqu'à sa jupe écossaise rouge et noire tout en épousant le léger pull sans manche noir qui était par-dessus sa chemise blanche. Elle ajusta son ruban avec les mêmes motifs que sa jupe au niveau de son col. Elle passa sa main sur son pull sans manche pour lisser le blason de St Blossom. Elle mit ses chaussettes hautes noires avec une bande rouge sur le haut et ses petites ballerines noires. Pour éviter de trop les tacher, elle avait mis un mouchoir au niveau de chaque genou sous ses chaussettes.

Elle regarda Julia avec un grand sourire.

Mizuki : Chui preeeeetttteeeeeuuuuh

Julia lui tapota le haut du crâne et la regarda a travers son reflet.

Julia : Mizuki. Ma chérie. A quoi ça te sert tes cheveux longs, tu ne les coiffes jamais.

Mizuki : Je ne sais pas … C'est vrai que cela m'embête plus qu'autre chose. Tu viendras dans ma chambre ce soir pour me les couper ? Le coiffeur c'est vraiment trop cher …

Julia : Okay . Tu seras trop mimi !

Après une queue de cheval vite fait mal fait, les jeunes filles allèrent une bonne fois pour toute à l'infirmerie du docteur Uméda qui les accueillis avec des sarcasmes bien placés comme à son habitude.

En même temps au niveau du dortoir des filles.

Plus de place dans le dortoir des hommes …Un appart' à l'extérieur à Berkeley ? Tu parles d'une plaie je n'ai pas la bourse à Rothschild ! Une confrérie ? Trop bruyant pour moi… Décidément faut que je sois vraiment taré sur les bords…

… : Izumi !

Sano : Qu'est ce qui a Nakatsu ?

Nakatsu : Décidément tu es trop sexy en uniforme.

Izumi décocha un poing bien placé dans le torse de son ami. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait accompagné depuis Salt Lake City jusqu'aux dortoirs des filles, pour se foutre de sa gueule en uniforme de fille.

Sano : N'empêche, t'aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt que tu allais à St Blossom. Je t'aurais pris ta place dans ton dortoir.

Nakatsu : Hé ! Je te signale que c'est grâce à moi que tu sais qu'il y a Ashiya dans ce bahut.

Sano lui plaqua violement la main sur la bouche.

Sano : Abruti ! Tu devrais le crier encore plus fort !

Il retira la main de la bouche de son ami en soupirant.

Sano : De toute façon j'aurai du m'y prendre plus tôt… Bon tu m'aides à porter mes valises, je suis une jeune fille en fleur je te rappelle. (Graaaaand sourire d'arracheur de dents sadique)

Nakatsu : Je n'ai pas le choix on dirai…

Le jeune homme pris donc à bout de bras les deux grosses valises de Sano alors que ce dernier se contentait de son sac à dos et de son sac de sport. Nakatsu eu le temps de conseiller à son ami de se redresser, d'avoir une démarche plus gracieuse que Mlle Hibari avec ses éternelles bouclettes digne du XVIIe siècle fit son apparition.

Hibari : Nakatsu ! Ce coin du campus est le dortoir des FILLES je crois que tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour être pris pour une FILLE !

Nakatsu : (en soupirant) Du calme Hibari, je t'emmène un … euh …une amie à moi. Elle vient d'arriver de Salt Lake City. Je t'en avais parlé entre deux gueulantes.

Hibari dévisagea longuement Sano qui ne savait pas quoi faire … Il baissa donc les yeux et se lissant la jupe qui allait jusqu'aux genoux. Hibari se mit à tourner autour d'elle comme un faucon qui vient de trouver une proie particulièrement intéressante.

Hibari : Tu es vraiment très grande pour une fille … Tu pourrais faire manequin tu sais …

Pensées Hibari : Cela ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Pas une fille plus grande que moi ! JE m'en fiche, je suis plus belle et plus douée qu'elle !

Sano : (avec une voix douce et pas trop grave) Euh j'y penserai Mademoiselle.

Hibari : Quel adorable voix !

Pensées Hibari : …Mais pas autant que la mienne

Sano : Euh … Merci. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer ma chambre s'il vous plait. Le voyage a été long depuis Salt Lake City.

Hibari : Euh …Oui bien sûr !

Hibari se dirigea vers la concierge et lui demanda qui était la colocataire de Sano. Elle hocha la tête lorsqu'elle lui dit et pris le double des clés qu'elle tendit à Izumi.

Hibari : Voila. Chambre 205 dans le second bâtiment. Je te laisse y aller seule avec Nakatsu. Ta colocataire te fera un point sur les règles de vie de l'internat des filles. Au faite !

Elle prit deux petits fascicules.

Hibari : Ca c'est le plan du Campus. Le Lycée est une aile de l'université de Berkeley. Les internats des filles et des garçons sont chacun à la symétrie de cette aile donc les rencontres hasardeuses sont rares. Chaque internat de filles où de garçons est composé de 3 dortoirs chacun muni d'un réfectoire, d'un espace de jeu et d'un petit parc. Les internes de St Blossom ont le droit de bénéficier de toutes les installations de l'université de Berkeley. Le second fascicule est la liste des règles de vie que ta colocataire pourra développer en fonction de tes questions. Bon je dois y aller. Au plaisir.

Hibari s'éloigna dans un bruit de talons et un mouvement de bouclettes.

Nakatsu : Cette fille est trop zarb… Bon je t'accompagne jusqu'au second dortoir. Tu as de la chance c'est celui d'Ashiya.

Les deux comparses se dirigèrent donc vers le 2e bâtiment de l'internat des filles tout en révisant les comportements d'une fille normale et en le prévenant des différentes boulettes possibles.

Pensées de Sano : Au moins j'ai de la chance, vu ma taille, je ne suis pas obliger de mettre des talons.

Retournons du côté de Mizuki et Julia.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans la chambre d'Ashiya, placer devant le grand miroir à coté de la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le petit balcon.

La chambre était composée d'une mezzanine où Ashiya avait son lit, son armoire, un bureau et une petite table de chevet. Elle pouvait tirer un rideau pour ne pas voir le niveau d'en dessous. La surface du bas était composée de deux parties. La première était au niveau de la porte d'entrer de la chambre. Sur cette partie il y avait les mêmes meubles qu'au dessus mais destiner à sa colocataire. Pour accéder à la seconde partie du « rez-de-chaussée », il fallait descendre deux petites marches. Il y avait dans cette partie là la salle de bain composée d'un bain avec douche, d'un miroir, d'un lavabo et d'un petit meuble de rangement. Il y avait également l'accès au balcon et une grande coiffeuse avec plusieurs placards de rangement.

Julia était armé d'une paire de ciseaux et d'un peigne. Elle démêlait les cheveux humides de Mizuki tout en pestiférant contre Uméda.

Julia : Décidément sa sœur à raison. Il est invivable ! Heureusement que je le vois uniquement quand j'ai mal au ventre ou que tu t'es une nouvelle fois fait mal. Je me demande comment Rio fait pour le supporter.

Mizuki : C'est son frère, elle n'a pas le choix. Et puis elle me racontait qu'elle ne le voyait que très rarement car il n'aime pas revenir dans la demeure familiale à cause de Io qui vit toujours là-bas avec son mari.

Julia lui lança un petit regard suspicieux a travers le reflet du miroir.

Julia : Mouais si tu le dis. De toute façon tu connais mieux Uméda que moi. Moi je reste concentrer sur Rio vu que c'est ma colocataire…Décidément on a pas de bol, on est même pas tomber dans la même chambre.

Mizuki : Relativise en te disant qu'au moins on est dans le même dortoir et dans la même classe.

Julia : Tu as raison ma petite Mizuki. Bon attaquons cette coupe.

Les mèches de cheveux se mirent à tomber sur le sol au fur et à mesure que les ciseaux de Julia les sectionnaient. Après plusieurs minutes, Mizuki regarda le résultat. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

Mizuki : C'est parfait ma Julia !!!

Julia : Merci. Bon je vais te laisser faut que j'aille me laver avant que Rio revienne du club danse. Avec le spectacle de noël qui est le mois prochain, la troupe la réquisitionne de plus en plus longtemps. On se retrouve pour le dîner dans une heure ?

Mizuki : Pas de soucis . A tout à l'heure.

Julia quitta donc la chambre laissant Mizuki ramasser les longues mèches de cheveux châtains qui tapissaient le sol. Elle les mit à la poubelle et passa un coup de balais. Elle s'avance vers la chaîne

Hi-fi qui était sur une étagère accroché à coté de la porte qui permettait l'accès à la salle de bain.

Elle était entrain de ranger le balais dans le placard lorsque la porte s'ouvrit après que l'on eu très légèrement frappé. Elle tourna doucement la tête alors qu'elle criait « Entrez ! » ce qui servait pas à grand-chose vu qu'on était déjà entré.


End file.
